Pirates Allspark and Mariens Oh no!
by Alalaya2
Summary: The goddess of the Sea asks the Allspark of Cyberton to save her sons but how can she do that when her sons death is the only thing in that time line that cannot be changed can she save the D brothers or are they all doomed? Can the Allspark play the devil to save them? and what the hell is Jazzy up to Now? part of Fan to Tran universes


A winged woman swam through the hot spring letting the water sooth away the aces and pain of her sore muscles. It had been a hard year for the winged woman traveling to places no one had been to before going to other dimensions and dealing with crazy friends that could create a black whole with a spoon? She sighed not really wanting to think about the last year at this time she was on vacation not there to stress over the past. She sighs again when she scenes some one approaching the hot spring "what do you want I am on vacation right now Calypso."

Calypso watched as the winged woman swam over to the edge of the spring as she let her wings spread out behind her to soak in the warm water. "I know Venatrix but this is the only time you are free for me to as a favor of a fellow mother."

Venatrix sighed knowing that this was true she was always running around helping her children whether adopted or not she would do what she could, she also had a lot of friends that need her help and not to mention fellow mothers that need her help to do what they could not. She was starting to stretch thin from all the people that need her it was the reason why her mates Primus and Unicron had booted her out of NEST so she could recover for a bit, heck even her daughter Redrun told her to rest. "What do you need of me Clips?"

Calypso was not offended by the nick name smiled at her younger colleague "it can wait until your vacation is done but I need your help to save to one of my sons a young Ace I believe you know of him and his Brother?"

"You're taking about One Piece aren't you?"

"Yes I believe that is what you call my home dimension"

"Portgaz D. Ace is your son?"

"Yes he is along with the other two"

"So you want me to save him form the Marines before his execution you know I can't do that his death is important to the time line saving him may damage it beyond repair."

"I am not asking you to stop his death just save him."

"What did you have in mind?"

"My world is tittering on the edge of unbalances I am a light god but my other half is not going to come back for a few more centuries by the time he is back it will be too late for him. I want you to fill in for my mate and show those basters not to mess with what they don't understand. You are a neutral you can be light or dark whenever you want. "

Venatrix got a thoughtful expression on her faces weighing the pros and cons of Calypsos proposal before nodding to herself as she made up her mind. "Sure why not it will be fun to be the bad girl for once and it would make us sisters in a way and if you were my sister it would make the three D bothers my nephews and I would be a bad aunt if I let them die now wouldn't I?" She said with a grin that promised trouble for someone.

Calypso let out a shaky breath as she didn't realize that she had been holding her breath waiting for an answer she smiled back at Venatrix I would love to have you as a little sister and as for a bad girl well leave that for your mates I would be happy to have you as an ante-hero."

The last comment caused Venatrix to turn a light blue as she blushed energon running to her faces as realized what Calypso was hinting at "Pervert that was not what I meant and you know it Clips."

Calypso laughed at Venatrix, who knew the Allspark would blush blue "I know I just couldn't resist I take it that Jazzy will be helping you at one point in your task yes?"

"Yes I will be taking Jazzy with me she is my angle of chaos for a reason you know."

"Yes she is not even the other gods or goddess of chaos can cause as much as she can you two should visit the astral planes more often you two always liven up the places."

Venatrix smirks "we would love to but I don't think that the other gods would appreciate that she did set Odin's beard on fire last time we were there." Calypso chuckled a little she knew what Venatrix was taking about as she has saw the whole thing Odin's hair hadn't grown back for three weeks after Jazzy had burned it off. "I will start working on a plan to save Ace once my vacation is over in two weeks is there anything else you want from me sister dearest?"

"I have a helper for you" Calypso steps aside to revile a tall muscular man with curly blond hair he was wearing a top hat with goggles and a nobleman's ruffle the whole outfit he was wearing was like a cross between a pirate, pilgrim, and a young lord he smiled to revile a missing tooth.

"Well, well aren't you full of surprises Clips yes he will do it seems like I will be hosting a reunion once all is said and done isn't that right Sabo?"


End file.
